The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, to belt driven rotary lawn mowers. The invention is equally applicable to walk-behind and to riding rotary mowers.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents Nos.:
Davis 2,530,684 PA1 Bosworth 2,547,738 PA1 Goudie 2,697,904 PA1 True 2,771,730 PA1 Swisher 2,899,793 PA1 Musgrave 2,957,561 PA1 Wilson 3,114,229 PA1 Kamlucken 3,123,961 PA1 Rubin 3,367,459 PA1 Kamlucken 3,440,740 PA1 Musgrave 3,460,325 PA1 Debaille 3,543,892 PA1 Pitman 3,570,a637